Ligeros cambios,grandes diferencias
by Alexys117
Summary: que pasaria si clementine tuviera 19 años en ves de 12 en la temporada 2? que los bandios que atacaron a clem y crista hubiera sido carver? que en ves de haber sido atacada por un perro la atacaron un parde bandidos? Ligerios cambios que podrian cambiar el rumbo de la historia totalmente Espero que les guste est fanfict :3 es la primera que escriba para esta grandiosa pagina :3
1. introduccion

POV clementine

una noche mas ya pasaron unos años despues que cometi error de dejar mi arma en el lavadero del baño ocasinando la muerte de omid y inderectamente la muerte de el bebe de crista me siento tan mal es que un minio error la voz de crista me saco de mis pensamientos  
clem necesitamos combustible si quieres sovrevir...la madera esta demaciado humeda  
alterminar de decir eso le conteste diciendole que podriamos hacer?  
crista me dijo trata de conseguir algo de madera  
le dije esta bien ire...tengo frio susure  
crista me dijo con una pqueña sonrisa en la cara  
cres que esto es frio espera que llegemos a welligtone ahi si hara frio...  
sonrie un poco me fuie al bosque tratando de conseguir algo de madera  
despues de unos minutos encontre un tronco alos lejos vi a un hombre un poco grande con un gran abrigo de piel acompañado de tres persona una chica y 2 hombres todos armados con un rifle trate de agacharme para que no me vieran y me fuie lo mas rapido no estoy segura si me vieron creo que si...  
llege con una cara palida a crista volteo a verme al instante y me dijo  
que pasa clem?  
dije tartamuduando y nerviosa...  
hay.. ...hombre ar..mados  
crista me dijo austada.  
que? donde  
di un suspiro para tranquilisarme  
estan atras de nosotras...  
despues de eso hoy a un hombre entranto por los arboles ...  
mierda...susurre al oir eso  
era el pequeño grupo armado..  
buenas noches señoras..dijo el hombre con el gran abrigo  
buscamos a nuestro pueblo si nos dicen donde estan las dejaremos ir...si no atengase alas consecuencia  
dije asustada  
a tu gente...?  
el hombre dijo fiamente  
si son unas cuantas personas...2 hombres de pueblo...una chica de alrededor de 16 años..un hombre español...una pequeña chica meztisa embarasada..un hombre grande de color y un anciano..  
dije asustada ya que no habia visto a nadie de ellos  
No hemos visto a su "pueblo" sera mejor que se vaya ahora...  
el hombre del abrigo me dijo  
esta bien vendra con nosotros...Troy amarralas y enseñales "respeto"  
el hombre vestido de camuflage dijo..  
con gusto CARVER...  
al oir eso yo y crista salimos corriendo...  
los disparos empesaron a sonar despues de un mininuto de tencio corriendo voltea a ver..dios vi a crista en el suelo retorciendose con una bale en su pierna  
le dije...rapido crista  
la agarre tratando de levantarla  
me dijo  
clem vete rapido corre!dejame aqui no podras cargarme y correr al mismo tiempo  
dije al instante..No te dejare eres lo unico que me queda...  
me dijo con determinacion..HAZLO AHORA CLEM...MORIRAS SI NO LO HACES  
asenti alo que me dijo los hombre se acercaban deje...a crista herida..me fuie corriendo esquivando caminante lo unico que faltaba vi un pequeño rio...voltea y ahi estaban los hombres...no habia opcion me avente al rio.  
cai al agua esta helada habi una corriente fuerte trata de no tragar agua hasta que senti un golpe y un dolor en mi pie..el golpe me habia noqueado

Me desperte creo que al dia siguente ya que era de dia trate de levantarme pero mi pie cedio..cai al suelo soltando un gemido ..  
perfecto me dije ami misma  
me habia torcido el pie en el rio me levante cojeando tengo que encontrar algo para reparar mi pie..eso dolera... y un refugio cammine unos 15 minutos encontre un cuerpo en el suelo con una tipo de navaja en el suelo fui al el y revise sus bolsillos revise sus bolsillos habia una pistola 9mm y una radio..aprete el boto y se oyo...troy? pense  
eddie reportate ... encontramos a 2 chicas una escapo .. luego te cuento..creo que se me salio unas lagrimas volte habia una persona apuntandome me levante apuntandole igual  
dije detente...solo nos mataremos entre nosotros nadie ganara  
me dijo dame tus cosas...todo y vere si te dijo vivir  
que dije...  
como oistes dame todo..o disparo  
que? la que disparare sere yo dije  
cuando venga carver..te matara..de hecho lo hare yo me digo  
dispare creo que disparamos a la ves...lo vi cayendo al suelo con un disparo en el cuello cai yo igual pero con un agujero en el brazo..  
solte un pequeño grito...mientras vei al hombre muriendo...despues de unos segundos se ahogo el solo lo mate con el cuchillo en su cabeza  
que mas me puede pasar..auch dije  
se me ocurrio algo agarre un trozo de mi chamara almenos serviria de ago le corte el brazo sano y me lo amarre en el brazo que me habian disparado  
perfecto me dije...ahora tengo un pie y un brazo por arreglar...camine unos minutos mas me estaba cansando el disparo me afecto mucho...vi una ambulancia..podria tener medicina si halguien no la ha saqueado fui lo mas rapido posible al voltear habian 3 personas un señor con un oberol verde,uno de camisa de cuadros y otro con una camisa naranja  
me gritaron  
hey...quien eres!? dijo el del oberol verde  
no te haremos daño chico...dijo el de camisa naranja...  
corri un poco forzando mi pierna  
hey detente..dijo el hombre dela camisa de cuadros..  
chico detente! dijo el de camisa naranja ...  
entre ala ambulancia porla parte trasera y la cerre ...y puse el seguro...  
estare asalvo por ahora..no?

POV DE luke unos minutos antes...  
chicos dije encontre una ambulancia la vacie lo as que pude pero..hay unos compartimientos..estan cerrados seria buena idea ir no?  
carlos me dijo dejame echarle un ojo alo que trajistes  
claro dije  
pete me dijo...no han visto señales de c...  
unos disparos nos alertaron..  
que mierda? dije  
carlos dijo..talves son bandidos ...vamos ala ambulancia a cuanto tiempo esta?  
dije unos 20 minutos esta cerca...  
pete me parece perfecto vamos...  
unos 20 minutos despues.  
chicos miren es una persona al parecer esta herida esta cojeando...  
era una chico? con un sueter morado que le faltaba una manga ...  
pete me dijo yo me encargo  
HEY..QUIEN ERES? dijo pete gritando al decirlo se acelero agarrandose la pierna  
No te aremos daño detente  
het detende dijo carlos..  
el "chico" entro ala ambulancia..cerrando las puertas  
perfecto ahora tendremos que sacarlo de ahi dijo carlos  
nos acercamos  
hey no te aremos daño..dije golpeando la puerta  
dejenme no tengo nada...porfavor...  
carlos le dijo...sal de ahi ahora..o estaras en prolemas..  
pete nos dijo..cuando la saquemos que le haremos?  
dije casi al instante la ayudararemos con su pie..  
carlos dijo..que? la acabas de conocer y te gastaras suministros en "el"?  
dije un poco fuerte si lo hare  
pete dijo dejen eso para despues tenemos que hacerla salir  
porfavor vallanse...no tengo nada me robaron ya ustedes porfavor vallanse  
pete dijo solo hay 2 maneras de hacerla salir

/amenazarla/ /convenserla de salir/


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola bienvenidos al primer capitulo (despues de la introduccion :p) de esta fanfiction**

**ojala les guste :3 **

**dejen su revision porfavor :3 me alegra el dia :3**

clem pov  
que quieren de mi? dije casi gritando desde la ambulancia  
no te haremos daño solo sal con las manos arriba...te vi entrar estas herida tenemos un medico aqui...podria echar un vistaso si sales  
al oir eso no sabia que hacer ellos podria. estar con los bandidos..o no  
como puedo confiar en ustedes y si son ...bandidos como los demas?dije firmemente  
bandiodos? dijo uno de llos confundio  
si bandidos como se si no me han esta siguiendo  
pues tendras que arrisgarte...no coreras mucho con la pierna asi..dijo uno de ellos afuera de la ambulancia  
suspire pense si mi que sola no sovrevire mucho con mi pierna y brazo asi...  
esta bien saldre dije  
abri la puerta lentamente y sali con los brasos arriba y la pistola en la mano  
uno de ellos me quito el arma y el otro me dijo no estas en prolemas baja las manos  
dije sarcasticamente entoces por que me quitaron el arma?  
seguridad dijo el de la camisa de cuadros  
bien dije y me sente en la. proteccion trasera de la ambulancia..que me haran? dije un poco asutada...  
relagate el doctor revisara tu pierna...como te llamas dijo el de playera naranja  
soy clementine dije firme  
soy luke el es carlos y pete  
aver dejame ver eso dijo carlos agarrando mi tobillo  
mmm es algo leve si se trata atiempo solo tengo que...en ese momento pense que moria agarro mi tobillo y lo jalo para atras muy fuerte...se me salio un pequeño grito pero almenos ya no me dolia tanto ahora solo falta mi brazo...  
perdon por la agresividad pero solo necesitaba ese estiron.  
esta bien dije exausta...  
luke dijo y...donde esta tu grupo  
al oir eso sabia a que se referia...mierda murmurre  
no se donde esta su pueblo dije asustada  
luke contesto a que te refieres? me agarro del mi brazo malo fuertemente lastimandome la herida de bala  
auch murmure quitandome su brazo bruscamente  
luke se percato de el bulto de la chamara ya demad estaba sangrando todavia..,  
que te paso ahi? dijo  
no es de tu incumbencia dije un poco furiosa  
mira solo quiero ayudar..que te paso ahi estas palida y... me toca la frente y estas empesando a tener fiebr...no termino de decir y penso  
te mordieron!? dijo nervioso  
NO dije al instante  
entonces dejame ver  
ya que..dije quejandome desamarrando el sueter  
revelando el disparo en mi brazo estaba empesando a infectarse...dolia como el infierno  
luke dijo eso debio doler  
Tu cres? dije sarcasticamente  
dijo luke que opinan carlos  
mmm parace un poco severo cuanto tiempo tiene?  
unos 25 minutos dije  
uff no te ni en limpiarlo dijo el "doctor"  
si lo se planeaba hacerlo en un lugar seguro,ademas no tengon suministros solo el arma que me quitaron y.,,  
sono una voz del la radio que deje en la ambulacia  
HEY EDIE LOS ENCONTRASTES YA ? CARVER ESTA ENOJADO CONTESTA CABRONASO  
que fue eso? dijo pete  
no lo se es una radio que encontre...  
estas trabajando con carver?dijo carlos mirandome fijamente y enojado  
No, carver? ese tipo mato ami amiga crista  
como se que no mientes dijo todavia parecia que me quiera asesinar  
el me ataco! encontre la radio y el arma!  
luke dijo carlos deja de acusarla y trata su brazo es una persona  
no gastare suminsitros en un ayudnate de carver  
no trabajo con el! dije enonada  
en primera como estas segura,yo encontre los suministros ademas hay unos pocos mas adentro  
carlos gruño esta bien pero que la haremos no la llevaremos a la cabina  
es buena idea vela carlos se ve palida y exausta  
que? la tratare pero no la levare  
entonces que planean dejarla el cobertizo y sacarle informacion dijo pete sarcasticamente  
es buena idea dijo carlos  
que? encerarme soy un animal o que? dije  
lo siento te tratare pero...  
luke dijo solo tratala si?  
carlos suspiro esta bien ...  
agarro mi brazo y me dijo esto ardera  
asenti .cabeza  
agarro un trapo y tallo la herida con peroxido al parecer ardia pero nada que no pudiera controlar solo soltaba un pequeño gemido de ve en cuando  
eres dura dijo pete  
gracias...sunpongo  
carlos termino y me amarro una venda en el brazo  
la cosere en la cabian dijo  
esta bien dije  
entonces...cuando fue la ultima ves que comistes  
dijo luke  
hace uno 2 dias dine  
dios! no te preocupes le daremos algo llegando dijo pete en un tono relagante  
que dijo carlos suspiro bien pero no la quiero cerca de sahara y traigan la radio talves digan algo importante  
bien dijo luke agarrando el radio  
me levante cojeando un poco...  
puedes caminar dijo luke  
si estoy bien...solo estoy algo cansada  
me sentia pesima tenia hambre,sed y estaba exausta cuanto falta para llegar dije  
una media hora dijo pete  
bien no es tanto... creo  
caminamos unos 20 minutos mientras hablaba con luke y pete de los carver me dijieron que pensaron que era un chico cuando me vieron ademas que carlos cada ves me creia menos  
alfin llegamos suspire era una pequeña cabaña y un cobertizo alado  
dejenla en el cobertizo...dijo carlos friamente  
enserio! dije de repente me empeze a sentir un poco mareada seguro es por la perdida de sangre o la falta ne alimentos o las dos...  
si eres un peligro y ya nos arriesgamos suficiente trayendote. y todavia te daran de comer asi que calla dijo mas frio y firme  
que? y su fuera sahara? te gustaria eso?  
dijo luke  
no lo es ...ademas supiro ella puede trabajae con carver pueden alimentarla dijo refierendose ami cono si fuera un animal. hiba a decir algo pero las nausas me callaron pete me voltio a ver y me dijo estas bien?  
si dije solo estoy un poco mareada  
pete me dijo ven te daremos de coner algo te ve palida  
esta bien dije  
solo mateganla vigilida ¿si?  
no confias en mi? dije sarcasticamente  
carlos solo me volteo a ver y se fue  
me sentia mareada al grado de casi caerne me agarre del borde de la barda dela casa. y me sente  
no te ves bien dijo luke  
no me siento bien dije  
luke me toco la frente  
que raro solo tienes un poco de fiebre  
no es eso creo que perdi algo de sangre el camino ala ambulancia ademas que no he comida en dias dije sin tratar de sonar como una pobre niña  
vamos entra ala cabina antes que te desmalles  
esta bien dije  
me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo al comedor y despues de unos minutos me trago algo de avena creo que era ya comiendo me dijo  
luke:y bueno clem...que piensas hacer despues de salir de aqui ?  
clem:no lo se talvez vaya al norte...me dirigia ahi con crista...ademas carlos me odia..  
luke:bueno si deseas quedarte eres bienvenida ademas carlos tendra que adap...  
la puerta se abrio y entro un chico con camisa azul [si lo se no soy bueno describiendo :p]  
nick:quien es ella? dijo un poco alarmado  
luke:estaba en un ambulancia...un "poco" herida  
hola soy clem..dije tratando de sonar amable ya que estaba en su cass  
nick:y como sabes que no es un spia de carver  
luke:enserio? quien te dijo eso carlos?  
nick:osea que es verdad  
luke:Nooo...creo  
hey...no trabajo para nadie ademas carver me ataco recuerda...dije alarmada  
luke:entonce que planeas que la votemos de la casa la noche?  
nick:no es muy arriesgado...podria volver con carver  
enserio? dije enojada  
luke:calla nick ya tenemos suficiente con carlos para aguantarte ati  
un hombre de color grande entro por la puerta  
?:hey que pasa que son esos gri...quien es ella?  
luke:ella es clem...  
nick:esta trabajando con carver  
alvin:que!?  
clem:no lo juro carver mato a mi amiga y cren que trabajaria para el?...un momento ustedes son el grupo que carver busca...no es asi?  
luke:ehhh.*suspiro* si ahora entiendes por que estan tan nervisos con el tema  
clem:se los juro yo no trabajo para carver  
nick:bueno...entonces no trabajas para carver?  
Clem:No!  
nick:te mantendre vigilafa de tods modos dijo mientras salia de la habitacion  
alvin:confio enti hay algo en ti que me da confianza  
gracias no te arrepentiras  
alvin sonrio y se fue de la habitacion  
luke:bueno maña sera un dia largo...  
clem:no te preocupes dormire en el sofa  
luke:segura  
si solo preocura que carlos no me mata dije sarcasticamente soltando una risa alfinal  
luke:hare lo que pueda  
clem:bien,buenas noches  
luke:igual dijo mientras subia  
bueno almenos dormire en algo como y fuie ala sala ya habia una manta alado de ella aprovechee tapa y dormi que tanto lo necesitaba

**ojala les hayagustado si lo se es un poco pero el siguente sera mas largo ;3**

**DEJEN SU REVISION :3**


End file.
